Every Story Is A Love Story
by Claire Starling
Summary: Love triangles aren't they just great? They're in almost every story... including this one. And Sarah and Jareth are at two points. And slave circles? They're in this too. Has cursing and sexual inferences.
1. Fortune Favors the Brave

YEY! I'm back! Okay, this story is a little bit different. Sarah is only mortal. I wanted to show the world that mortals can be awesome too. Anyway, in the beginning the story may take a bit of a "Silence of the Lambs" tone. Only because- hey- I wanted to show the ugliness of the FBI and I just like SotL, who doesn't?  
Raoul: *raises his hand*  
Dr. Lecter: *comes out of nowhere and slashes Raouls throat* That wasn't very nice, Raoul...  
Erik: HEY! That's my job, I wanted to kill Raoul! *out of spite he lassos Paul Krendlar*  
Dr. Lecter: *growls* That was my job! *lunges at Erik*   
*Erik and Dr. Lecter fight and Spike walks in*  
Spike: Cool, a fight! *rushes in to "kick some ass"*  
You: I thought Spike was chipped?  
CS: *glares* Hey, this is my story er authors notes and if I want Spike to be able to hurt humans then Hey in happens.  
Jareth: *feels lonely* Aren't you supposed to be making fun of me?  
CS: *looks ashamed* Oh, I'm sorry Jareth. *punches him* FOP!  
Jareth: Now that's the stuff!  
Dawn: HOSTESS!  
  
Disclaimer: WA WA WA WA WA WA (do I sound like a Charlie Brown teacher or what?) No I don't own them. DUH. Anything that did not appear in the movie does blong to ME ME ME ME HA!  
  
  
EVERY STORY IS A LOVE STORY  
  
Prologue: "Fortune favors the brave…"  
  
The fourteen-year-old girl was shaking. Her long hair curtained her bloodied and bruised face. She was kidnapped by her jealous ex, William, a couple of days ago. There were no windows in the room she was in but she guessed that she had been in the room for about four days. Her father and stepmother must be so worried.  
  
A tussle outside her door caught her attention. Standing, suddenly filled with hope, she waited. There were voices, male and female. Telling him to freeze, telling him to put down his weapon, telling him that it was over now.   
  
Rushing to the door, she screamed, "Help me, I'm in here!" She pounded on the door. "Please!"  
  
Footsteps came to her door. The person fiddled with the knob. "Stand back," the person said.  
  
After a few kicks, the door was open.  
  
"Ohthankgodthankgod," the girl gushed, hugging her savior.  
  
"No!" bellowed William.   
  
He had managed to take a gun from a rookie and was about to shoot his brown-haired girlfriend.   
  
A shot rang out and a thud followed. The kidnapper was seized seconds too late.  
  
The savior, a female agent, had taken the bullet. The victim was crying, scared and horrified.   
  
Slowly, the agent sat up, muttering to herself, "Thank god for bulletproof vests."  
  
The teen was so happy that the woman was alive that she hugged her again. "Thank you."  
  
  
Later, the girl was huddled in a loving circle of her family of three. Lots of hugging and kissing was distributed to the pale but happy girl. She looked up in time to see the agent who saved her life walk by.  
  
"Dad, come on!" she said, taking her father's hand and dragged him over to the startled agent who had looked up at the exclamation.  
  
The stepmother spoke up first, adjusting the child on her hip; "We can't thank you enough for saving our daughter."   
  
"All in a days work," the heroine said, smiling.   
  
"Well thank you, truly. You truly are a hero. Thank you for bringing Jessie back to us, Officer…?" the father trailed off, not knowing the savior's name.  
  
"Special Agent Sarah Williams," she said offering her hand.  
  
He shook it smiling, "Well, thank you Special Agent Williams, truly." He glanced at his yawning children.   
"We better get going so these too can get some sleep. If you every need anything…"  
  
"I'll call," Sarah said, smiling at the phrase.  
  
Jessie hugged Sarah one last time. "Thank you for being my guarding angel. You'll be in my prayers always!"   
  
And with a smile, the family was gone.  
  
Sarah smiled softly, "All in a days work."  
  
*  
  
Thing to Do List for (Insert Your Name Here)  
  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
  
CS: Wow you've got a full schedule there... I know your busy but... do you think you could um yah know... review? Please? 


	2. A Word or Two and Then, A Lifetime of No...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: Me No OWN!  
  
Chapter One: "A word or two and then, a life time of not knowing where or how or why or when…"  
  
Sarah sighed as she sat in another boring meeting. She loved her job but she hated her boss. Mr. Newman had a habit of talking in circles. She looked around the table at the other nine agents. To her right was Madeline, her spunky red headed friend. On Sarah's left sat "Perverted Paul", the married man that came on to anything that was an attractive female. Everyone else at the table was recognizable but unimportant to her. Then she met the amused eyes of her best friend and roommate, Rei.   
  
Rei and Sarah had been friends since their first year of high school. They were pretty much opposites. Sarah was shy and quiet, Rei was outgoing and loud. Rei had fair blond hair, Sarah had dark brown hair. Sarah liked to read, Rei liked to party. They only had a few things in common: their brown eyes, the love of fantasy, their smiles, kindness, and they were both (surprisingly for Rei) virgins. Rei was the only person Sarah ever told about the labyrinth. Rei supported her one hundred percent even though it was ten years later. When Rei was stuck in a jam, Sarah helped her out. When Sarah was down, Rei made her smile  
  
And right now, Rei was making Sarah laugh. It took all her strength not to laugh at loud at Rei's impression of Mr. Newman. Accidentally, Sarah let a chuckle loose.  
  
"Agent Williams, Agent Faen, you cooperate with me or you cooperate with a new job you hear me?" he looked peeved.  
  
"Yes sir," replied both Sarah and Rei who had identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"Now, on with the case," he said passing the case files out. "This is the scoop, over thirty girls have gone missing. Young attractive women between the ages 15 and 25 are going missing. They are last seen at the club, "Underground" in Manhattan, New York. Most of the girls are not found, but the ones that have been are dead. They have been found, obviously raped and abused. The cause of death was loss of blood, considering the fact that there was not one single drop left. They were all found dressed in the same dress as you can see in the pictures. They were tied or chained by the marks on their wrists. There is no fingerprints, no seamen, no nothing. According to their friends and journals, these girls were all virgins."  
  
At this, both Rei and Sarah looked up from the file and at each other. They qualified, attractive 24-year-old virgins…  
  
Not that they had anything to worry about, right?  
  
"Six of you will be going undercover, four of you will be watching. The six undercover agents are: Apple, Buckingham, Faen, Farbstien, Krendlar, and Willaims."   
  
Krendlar smiled greasily at Madeline, Sarah, and Rei. Madeline ignored him, Sarah glared, and Rei smiled and mouthed 'In your dreams' at him. He wanted Rei the most and in return she despised him the greatest.   
  
"You will go to New York on Tuesday, at 9 AM. Good evening and I'll see you then."  
  
Rei and Sarah walked out of the FBI building together. Strangely, Rei was distant where as she was usually chatting.  
  
"You okay?" Sarah asked, concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, just thinking about the case and stuff."   
  
Sarah was about to respond when arms went about their shoulders. "So, lovely ladies, you have the privilege to work with me, eh?"  
  
"Krendlar get a life," Sarah said, detaching herself.  
  
"Yeah," said Rei, following. "Find someone else to entertain your wet dreams, like your wife."  
  
With a sneer, he pulled Rei back to him. "You listen to me, Faen, I'm trying to do you a favor by asking you to sleep with me." He finished in what he probably thought was a seductive grin.  
  
"Was it so horrid of me to send you back to your wife, Mr. Krendlar?" Rei said, sincerely.  
  
"You think I'm still wrapped up over that? Don't flatter yourself Faen, there is plenty available ass in Washington. But if that was an offer I can see what I can do?" he smirked.  
  
Rei tilted her head in a way that made Sarah think of you-know-who, and smiled, "Anytime, in the gym, no pads." Then she turned and walked off.  
  
Sarah just backed off and walked towards her car. She was thinking of HIM again. Her love, she never forgot him. In fact, she barely stopped thinking about him. She was lucky to get him out of her head for thirty seconds. She couldn't help it. He was like a bad habit. How could she have thrown him away like that? She was so stupid. She had wanted to call on him for years but she never had the guts to do so. She was too afraid of being rejected.  
  
"You have no power over me," she whispered, fighting off tears. "Stupid."  
  
Wiping away the escaping tears, she sang to herself a song from long ago.  
  
"There's such a sad love,  
Deep in your eyes,  
A kind of pale jewel,   
Opened and closed within your eyes  
I place the sky within your eyes…"  
  
Rei was thinking about the past too. Her past love, she never forgot him. She could still see him in her head clearly. But on that note, she thought of her worst enemy and was immediately brought back to the case at hand. It all connected somehow… In her black Jag, she began singing a forgotten song to herself.  
  
"Every story, tale or memoir  
Every saga or romance  
Whether truth or fabrication  
Whether planned or happenstance…" 


	3. Dress Has Always Been My Strongest Suit

Chapter Two: "Dress has always been my strongest suit"  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this!" Sarah whined from the passenger seat. She glanced down at her red halter-top and sighed.  
  
"Sarah you look great, so stop complaining!"  
  
"My skirt barely covers anything!" she complained.   
  
Her black skirt looked conservative that is, if she didn't move. Once her legs shifted, the long slit up both sides was revealed.  
  
"Your skirt, look at me!" Rei said, glancing down.  
  
Sarah looked at Rei's outfit and grimaced. When Sarah saw Rei in that outfit for the first time, she gasped and practically fainted. Her royal blue pants were skin tight, in fact, Sarah believed that they were leggings. Her tube top matched her pants, except it was covered with glitter. Her blonde hair was randomly highlighted with matching streaks. Her eyes had drastic makeup on it. Her eyes had metallic blue triangles, lined with silver, above her eyes. Her face had glitter on it and her lips were painted gleaming red.   
  
She looked so much like him…  
  
"You wear stuff like this all the time though!" Sarah retorted, trying to break her spell.  
  
"Yeah, but not in front of perverted Paul. Anyway, we're here."  
  
As they walked in, Sarah mentally went over the situation they had set up. They would enter the club in-groups of two at about fifteen minutes apart. Madeline and Paul were the first group and they covered the dance floor. Rei and Sarah were the second group and they were covering the bar. David and Adam were in the last group and they were covering the table area.   
  
It had been several hours and there had been no suspicious movements. Madeline came over to the bar, panting.  
  
"Hey, can I get a sex on the beach!" she called to the bar tender.  
  
"I'm sure Paul would be glad to give it to you," Rei joked. All three females snickered as Paul headed into there direction.  
  
"Hello ladies," he smiled. "So, who's rotating?"  
  
"So," Rei mimicked, "whose sacrificing?"   
  
Paul glared as the girls glanced around. Rei looked at the reluctant faces and stepped forth.  
  
"I guess I've enjoyed my mortal life," Rei said dramatically. "Fair thee well, my friends, remember me!" She wiped a fake tear out of her eye, winked at her friends, and headed onto the dance floor.  
  
"We'll save her eventually," Mad said.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Sarah. "So, how's Lestat?"  
  
"Lestat, in or out of the sack?"  
  
Sarah looked a little uncomfortable.   
Mad chuckled, "Sarah, I'm joking. I'm a V I R I G I N as in touched for the very first time?"   
  
Sarah laughed. Soon, an hour had passed and they decided to save Rei.   
  
Crossing the dance floor, they intercepted the dance floor. "We should check out the lu 'cause you never know." Mad said.  
  
Rei flashed them a 'thank you god' look. And headed toward the bathroom.  
  
"What's a lu?" Paul asked.  
  
"It's a bathroom," Sarah replied with an obvious air in her voice.   
  
All the girls smiled smugly.  
  
"Why do girls go to the bathroom so often?" he growled, angered.  
  
"Purple, because ice cream has no bones!" Mad yelled over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom.  
  
Rei, Sarah, and Mad started to laugh the second they passed through the door. Sarah stopped and looked around it was empty.  
  
"Guys, check it out." Sarah said.  
  
"What?" Rei said, checking out the scene.  
  
"It's a club's bathroom, and it's empty."  
  
"OOOOoooooooOOOOO" Mad said, cracking up.  
  
"No, really it's freaky!" Sarah said, highly suspicious.  
  
"Sar, nothings-" Mad froze when the room started to spin.  
  
Faster and faster the room spun until black was white and white was black.   
  
"REI!" Sarah called, when she couldn't make out her friend.  
  
Finally, Sarah was too dizzy and her knees gave out and then all was black. 


	4. And Now I'm Just a Slave Like You, Our L...

I must beg you, please read my first encounter story (cowritten by MAD *love ya chika!*) CHEESE MADE US DO IT!  
Jareth: I'm in it! And I'm so sexy... *shakes his ass*  
CS: *rolls eyes and mutters* At least the first half of that is true.  
Jareth: You think only half of my ass is sexy?   
CS: *slaps forehead* Doh! Oh, on the other hand, for all of you that watch Buffy, wasn't Spike SO HOT in the premier? SEXY MAN SEXY MAN HE'S THE SEXY OF THE MAN!  
Jareth: *pouts* I want to be sexy... oh my god... this girl is deflating my EGO. HELP ME! AH! I have to go and insult someone... Raoul! No he's too stupid to get it... I know! HOOOOOGWART!  
CS: Hoggle!  
Spike: You think I'm sexy?  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!  
  
Chapter Three: "And now I'm just a slave like you, our lives are not our own!"  
  
Slowly, light invaded Sarah's world. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned in pain. Carefully, she opened her eyes and blinked. Above her, a gray ceiling leered down at her, reminding her of the cold, hard floor beneath her body. Her head, however, was cushioned.  
  
"Welcome back," said a familiar voice.  
  
Sarah realized that the "cushion" was actually a lap. "Rei?"  
  
"Yeah, luv, it's me," Rei said, a bit of her accent coming through.  
  
"Your English is showing," Sarah teased.  
  
"Yeah," Rei smiled, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "It's because I'm nervous."  
  
"Why?" Sarah questioned. Rei was never nervous.  
  
"Sit up and look around…"  
  
Sarah nodded and slowly sat up. Her eyes clenched shut in nausea and she waited for it to pass before she opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh god…"  
  
They were in a cell. But that's just it, there were no windows. There was a cell to the left and right of theirs. There was a cell across the narrow paths in front of and behind them. They seemed to go on for miles, in every direction. And there was more, they must have been on a main path because, from where Sarah could see, there was a second, a third, and a fourth floor. Probably more…  
  
Rei got up and walked up to the bars. She looked around at the cells mournfully. Rei wore her heart in her eyes and anyone could see how upset she was as she looked at each woman in each cell. But she did not cry. In some cells, there were ten women, in some only four. In most of them, the women were not clothed.   
  
Rei sighed and went to lean on the bars but jolted away from them.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, concerned at Rei's sudden movement.   
  
"My back's sore," Rei said as she moved to the last occupant of the cell. Sarah crawled to where Rei was cradling an unconscious Madeline.  
  
"Should we wake her?" Sarah asked.  
  
Rei shook her head, "No, let her have one last dream." Rei held both of her friends in her embrace and sighed.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it… the case was unsolved… they would never find them. "Oh god… they've got us…"  
  
*  
  
"Darien, I just don't understand why you do this," said the older of the two.  
  
"Because I'm good at it?" Darien joked. "Brother, you know that I have the largest slave trade in the Underground."  
  
He glanced at his brother who still had a disapproving look on his face.  
  
"They're just mortal…"  
  
"Yes, but they are also people like us. They have feelings and thoughts and dreams. I doubt they appreciate what you are doing to them. Robbing them of their innocence like that-"  
  
"Please, don't start that again. Mortals were made to serve us. They are pitiful things with no magic. And one of our needs is sexual pleasure, which I provide for the men of the Underground. I don't understand-"  
  
"Darien, you are taking advantage of their lack of magic!" snapped the brother, his mismatched eyes flashing.  
  
Darien brushed his fair white blond hair off his shoulder and looked at his older brother with sky blue eyes. "Please stop this… I just don't understand why you have a soft spot for mortals…"  
  
"Because, brother, they are people like us," he sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll give you two mortals, to do with what you please, for two weeks of silence."  
  
The eldest sighed, knowing he would not win this week. "Take me to them..."  
  
"Jareth, what happened to you? You used to be so cruel, so powerful, so magnificent… now your just a big fluffy puppy. You were just going back to your original self when that mortal brought you back to this sorry state. It your "one true love" that brought you to this. I can't believe that Queen-"  
  
"Stop," Jareth hissed, not wanting to hear the name of his lost love, his heart couldn't bare it. "I wasn't Her and it wasn't Sarah, they might have changed me but I chose to change." Jareth sighed, his mismatched eyes closed in sadness. "Just… bring me to them…" he whispered in remembered pain and defeat.  
  
Darien, saddened by his brother's loss of will, nodded. "As you wish." And lead the way to the newest shipment.  
  
*  
  
Madeline had come to fifteen minutes ago. They had explained the situation they were in and she grasped it. All their weapons were in their handbags so they had no luck there.   
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Mad cried, on the edge of crying.  
  
"I don't know… I don't know…" Sarah said.  
  
Rei was quiet and was clearly distressed.   
  
"We have to get out of here," Rei said.  
  
"First of, were is here?" Mad asked, trying to keep from crying.  
  
"Yes," Sarah said. "Where are we?"  
  
"Why," said a new voice, "you are in my humble abode."   
  
*  
  
You know what I always say? REVIEW! 


	5. Now Listen Good and Listen Straight You'...

WEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelcome back to 'Every Story Is A Love Story'. Starring Sarah Williams, Jareth the Goblin King, Darien, and Rei Faen. And here's your host Claire Starling!  
CS: 'allo all! Now in the previous chapters Madeline, Sarah, and Rei were kidnapped by the killer they were looking for. Jareth and Darien were discussing Darien's job and were going to the 'new shipment' to set two of them free. Isn't that great? Aren't you excited?  
Audiance: YEAH!  
CS: Are you READY?  
Audiance: HELLZ YEAH!  
CS: GOOD CAUSE HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! With a word from our sponsers...  
  
DISCLAIMER: ummmmmmmmmmm- nope *shakes head* Don't own 'um. DO you? Cause if you do can you sign my arm?  
  
Chapter Four: "Now, listen good and listen straight- You're not the master of your fate!"  
  
Mad screamed in fright. Sarah started, whether at the shock of the intrusion or Madeline's scream it was hard to tell. Rei just glared in silence.  
  
"Welcome ladies, you are most privileged," said the stranger, mocking smile edging his lips.  
  
"You call this a privilege? I call it assault," Rei sneered sarcastically, her voice cold.   
  
Sarah shivered. There was something in Rei's voice, something she had never heard before. It caressed you in the way death would, like a freezing cold lover.   
"Oh you're a spunky one. You'll be so much fun to break. I think I'll keep you to myself," The man laughed cruelly.  
  
Rei simply stood and said- her English accent in full swing now, "I'm just shaking in my knickers."  
  
He stooped laughing abruptly. He was not used to one so defiant. He stalked closer to the cage, feeling the wave of pain crash onto him. 'Iron' he hissed mentally, remembering.  
  
Sarah tugged at Rei, wanting her to sit. Sarah had dealt with Fae before, but this guy was no Jareth. He was too dark… too evil. But Rei paid her no attention.  
  
"You will respect your master," ordered the dark Fae.  
  
"Only when you respect my right to kick your arse to Guam and back, you bloody wanker."  
  
Insulted now, he was ready to open that cage and whip her until she was crying. Then he would yank her to the floor and fuck her senseless until he couldn't anymore. He couldn't remember being this aroused since HER. And this girl was just like her, cheeks flushed with anger, chest heaving in rage. Definitely a turn on…  
  
"That will be enough, Darien," called a voice.   
  
"Ah, Jareth, you finally decided to join us."  
  
Jareth slowly stepped into view. Sarah's eyes glazed over in rage as she stood. She had actually believed Jareth was a- she had actually fallen in lo-… She was shaking with anger now. "Jareth," Sarah spat.  
  
Jareth's head shot up and his eyes meet Sarah's. The raw anger, pain, and betrayal (?) in them almost made him flinch. He knew what she must have been thinking.  
  
"So Jareth, which two shall it be, that you will set free?" His foppish laughter rang out. "You see, I'm a bit of a poet and you did not know it." He recovered gradually. "So, will it be the luscious red head, the beautiful brunette, or the gorgeous blonde?"  
  
There was silence from the five. Madeline was close to fainting. Darien was waiting in silence. Jareth was staring at Sarah and Sarah was staring back. Rei was looking at Jareth too, a glazed look in her eyes- one of remembrance.   
  
"Well? You're trying my patience. Make your choice!"  
  
That snapped Jareth and Sarah out of their trances. Sarah glanced at Rei who was looking at Jareth with a strange gleam in her eyes. Like she was trying to remember something and something else…  
  
Jareth pointed to Sarah first.  
  
"The brunette," he said indifferently.   
  
"And who am I loosing?" asked Darien.  
  
"Special Agent Sarah Williams," she stated.  
  
"Very Special, indeed," he said looking at her from head to toe. Sarah shivered from revulsion under his gaze and he grinned. "'tis a pity…"  
  
Sarah, still revolted, turned to her friends.  
  
"I can't leave you here," Sarah said, lip quivering.  
  
Sarah is shocked to see what was behind her. Rei had broken from her trace and was trying to comfort Madeline. Mad was rocking back and forth and muttering uncontrollably, 'This isn't happening' over and over. She looked at Rei, hopelessly.  
  
"I can't leave you…" Sarah said, enveloping her best friend in a hug.  
  
Rei held her friend and said, "Sh …"  
  
Jareth looked over the other two remaining girls. The red head was beautiful indeed but her spirit had already broken. Just the change in atmosphere easily broke her. There was nothing left inside her but panic and fear. He looked over the blonde that was hold his Sarah. She was surreal… that elegant and careless beauty that comes only to the Fae race. She was also strong and brave. He had heard her comments from before. She would get whipped and beaten until her bright spirit was reduced to ashes. She still had a chance, the red head didn't.   
  
"And the blonde," Jareth said to his brother.   
  
Darien scoffed, "Oh you always spoil my fun!" He pouted at Rei and kneeled down to her level. "We were going to have so much fun… but a promise is a promise."   
  
"GUARDS!" He called.  
  
Thundering footsteps came towards them. Sarah finally understood everything and gripped onto Madeline, not prepared to leave her friend her to this monster.  
  
The cage opened and the guards gathered up Sarah and Rei.   
  
"NO! No! MADELINE! MADELINE! Please, NO!" Sarah cried, struggling to stay toward her friend.  
  
Rei was reluctant but she knew that they had no choice. She paid attention to everything as they were carried out.  
  
Madeline didn't hear Sarah's cries as she rocked back and forth, stuck in her world. But they rest of them did, it seemed to echo forever.  
  
"MADELINE!"  
  
*  
  
What was I going to say here... oh yeah... Review- or I'll make Spike's handywork look like a boy scout attempt. 


	6. How I Know You

Disclaimer: Do I look dead to you? HEY UNDEAD DOES NOT COUNT!  
Chapter Five: "How I Know You"  
  
When they arrived at Jareth's castle, Jareth turned to explain to Sarah and was met with a punch to his nose. Stepping back, Jareth's hands immediately flew to his nose.   
  
"JARETH, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she backhanded him before two arms restrained her.  
  
"Sarah, no," Rei held Sarah, her struggles fierce.  
  
"HE MADE US LEAVE MADELINE TO BECOME A FUCKING SEX TOY!"   
  
"I had no choice!" Jareth yelled, his nose healed. "I am one of the few fae against mortal slavery. I can only release two at a time-"  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER!" Sarah screamed, close to tears. She stopped struggling and turned to Rei. "She's gonna die, Rei… I- I don't want her to die."  
  
Rei held her in a fierce embrace and hushed her. "Sh, we'll get her back. We'll get them all back…"  
  
Jareth itched to hold Sarah, to keep her safe and warm, to dry her tears and kiss away her sorrows. He stepped forward, eager to further explain himself when Rei looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Why don't we lay down for a bit? Get some rest," Rei said to Sarah.  
  
Jareth nodded and led them to the two guest rooms. He wanted to say something but he knew that now wasn't the time. The two girls went inside and shut the door. In the morning, they'd talk in the morning. He lingered outside the door, hearing whispered words of comfort and muffled sobs. Soon, a song reached his ears that was oddly familiar…  
  
"Whether sweeping,  
Through the ages,  
Casting centuries aside.  
Or a hurried, brief recital,  
Just a thirty minute ride."  
  
After a minute or so, there was a rustling. Jareth decided he should get some sleep himself and leave the two girls alone. Suddenly, the door opened. Jareth was hoping it was Sarah but was surprised to see Rei. She made a 'sh' motion, her finger over her lips as she quietly shut the door.  
  
She pointed to the door across the hall and mouthed, "That mine?"  
  
He nodded and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm and shook her head. Gently, she led him back to the throne room.  
  
When they got there, she said, "Sarah's a feisty one, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes," he smiled, "she is. And you are Sarah's…"  
  
"Best friend," she filled in. "Many years running," she smiled proudly. "And you know her because you're Jareth…"  
  
"the Goblin King-" he was about to explain what this meant when her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, you're the one that stole Toby," she said. Jareth was astonished- she knew? "Well technically you took him because she asked you to, or at least that's what Sarah said."  
  
"Really," his eyebrow raised. Had she changed?  
  
"Yes," Rei paused. "Listen, Jareth, Sarah is a devoted friend. What you did back there, it hurt her. But she's angry because she thinks she should have been able to save her. Sarah's never lost a life. She's always been difficult but she is just being good ol' stubborn Sarah. So, don't be mad at her for attempting to break our nose." Rei finished, smiling.  
  
Jareth chuckled. "She is strong, isn't she?"  
  
Rei was suddenly very serious, "Yes, she's strong. But not tough."  
  
There was a quiet moment before Rei looked at him and spoke. "You love her."  
  
Jareth stepped back, a little shocked. Was he that transparent?  
  
He sighed and nodded, "Yes."  
  
Rei sat down on one of the steps. "Oh boy, good luck."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Sarah's very," Rei stopped, searching for the right word, "careful about the men she dates. She's had her heart broken more then once." Rei looked at Jareth for a moment. "But you've been hurt badly too. And not just by her."  
  
"Well, yes. I suppose everyone has," Jareth started, sitting down next to Rei.  
  
"You loved her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, very much. She was my everything."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"She was taken away, I haven't seen her since. I've never felt so much pain…" Jareth said, remembering.  
  
"And then you met Sarah…"  
  
"Yes, and I fell for her." Jareth sighed.  
  
"And you love them both."  
  
"That is the dilemma," Jareth stopped, realizing he had poured out almost everything to this stranger who seemed so familiar…  
  
"You are very easy to talk to," Jareth said, looking at her. "Do I know you?"  
  
Rei looked at him and stood. "No, I just have one of those faces, I suppose. I get that a lot."  
  
The clock chimed. Thirteen o' clock.  
  
"It's late," Rei said. "I should get some sleep. Good night, rest easy." Rei turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Rei," he called. She turned and looked at him. "Thank you for everything." He turned around to walk to his chambers.  
  
She smiled and said, "It's all I have to give."  
  
Jareth stopped immediately and turned quickly around but Rei was gone.  
  
*  
  
I still love her. I still love my Queen. And yet, I love Sarah. She has become my morning and evening star… my everything. How can you love two women at once? My Queen is never coming back, she's dead… but Sarah's here and alive. I'm not betraying my first love… am I?  
  
But Sarah hates me… she was trying to kill me for gods sake. And she'd be scared if I told her. But that longing for her, that dull ache I feel. I just can't take it while I'm around her. I need to touch her, to kiss her…   
  
I can't be around her without feeling the need to tell her that I love her. But I can't. She doesn't feel the same.  
  
She can never know I'm still in love with her…  
  
*  
  
That bastard! Madeline… gods, she's probably being raped at this moment! There was nothing I could do and yet I should have done something! Gods…  
  
And Jareth…   
  
Damn it. I can't feel for him! He's the enemy! He took Toby!  
  
Because you asked him too.  
  
He threw me in an oubliette!  
  
Correction, you walked into an oubliette.  
  
He took away precious hours!  
  
You won anyway!  
  
He tossed the cleaners at Hoggle and I!  
  
You were being cocky… and plus the wall gave way at just the right time… didn't it?  
  
What about the bog?  
  
You didn't fall in, did you?  
  
And the ball…  
  
It was your dream fantasy… and why are you complaining? Not only did you enjoy it but it also brought you closer to the castle.  
  
What about trying to seduce me?  
  
You enjoyed every second of it and you know it!  
  
You know what… you're very annoying. SHUT UP!  
  
Hey, I'm you!  
  
That's it. I DO NOT love Jareth.  
  
He can never know I've been thinking of him all this time.  
  
*  
  
It's so hard. Sometimes, I don't think I can do it anymore. The mask I constantly wear… I just- wish it were different sometimes. But it's not… No time to complain, you've got things to do…   
  
… They can never know who I really am.  
  
*  
  
Needless to say, no one got a good nights sleep.  
*  
  
Okay, now do the right thing and review or I'll find you, hold you down, and tickle you to death. *smiles* You all love me! *runs away to watch all her her readers on her candid camera* 


	7. The Past Is Now Another Land

Happy Holidays!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Does shrinking him and keeping in your pocket at all times count?  
  
Chapter Six: "The Past Is Now Another Land"  
  
Jareth was tired. Very tired. He had barely slept, the memories had kept him awake. The ones of his precious Sarah and the one's of his beloved-  
  
"JARETH!" bellowed a voice.  
  
Stomping was heard as the body that belonged to the voice slammed open the study doors with a loud bang.   
  
Jareth stood, glaring at the intruder. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Darien huffed, tossing his hair. "No, that is my question to ask you! What is the meaning of this!"  
  
Jareth scoffed, "I have no idea what you are talking about, brother."  
  
"No idea? NO IDEA! Of course, you have no idea… except for the fact that YOU are the only one that could have done it!" Darien yelled.  
  
"CALM DOWN. Tell me what happened."  
  
"My shipments, Jareth. My girls. My latest shipments have gone missing. Five baker's dozen including the one you left behind are all gone."  
  
"And what evidence do you have that can prove that it was me?" Jareth asked, his eyebrow raising.  
  
"Well, you are the only one that knows the way through those corridors! After all, if it weren't for our deal-" and Darien froze.  
  
"Exactly, brother, exactly. I am tied to my word. There is no possible way I could have taken them. Only if they had called upon me of their own free will." Darien was about to say something when Jareth interrupted him. "And you know that none of them have because you would have felt the magical charge in the air as they were transported to my kingdom."  
  
Darien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "All right, brother, all right. You've proved your point. But I'm still not satisfied. If it was you, know this: I'll be watching you."  
  
Darien disappeared with a puff of green smoke.  
  
Jareth sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't done anything. He was tied to his word. He smiled as he thought about what his Queen would have said about all this. She was a magnificent speaker. That is what first drew him to her. He, Darien, and Erik had all met her when she speaking to the Consul about this very situation. And in that one-second, he, his brother, and his best friend had all fallen for her. With her long blood red hair and sapphire blue eyes, she was magnificent. Erik fell long and hard just as Jareth had. But in the end… she had spurned Darien. He was too cruel, too cruel for her tastes. Darien was burned from the rejection and swore revenge.   
Erik and he had fought each other too. But it became more and more obvious that she was meant for him. Erik let them go with a grace unexpected. And then their love had bloomed. They were engaged and in bliss. His queen he always called her.  
But unfortunately, bliss never lasts. Half the Underground loved her, she was incredible after all- like a goddess. But the other half hated her twice as much. She cared for mortals and was running a campaign against cruelty towards mortals- and had almost won. But Darien had joined ranks with them. One night, they attacked her castle.   
No one knew what happened to her.  
They told him she was dead.  
And he died…  
He couldn't even bare to speak her name.  
His wonderful love, his Queen… his dear sweet-  
  
A knock at the door.  
  
Irritated but keeping himself in check, he called out.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
And in stepped his second love.  
  
"Hello Jareth," Sarah said, attempting to be pleasant. "I figured we'd have a chat." 


	8. May this confession be the start

FINALLY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own his tights. HA!   
  
  
Chapter Seven: May this confession be the start   
  
  
Jareth stood quickly and bowed to Sarah. "My Lady…"   
  
She nodded and stepped closer into the room. She looked around. Beautiful murals of elves and fairies covered the walls. But the odd thing was that they kept changing… almost as if the were telling a story. All the furniture was made from cherry wood and had intricate carvings in them.  
  
"My fiancée designed this room," Jareth said.  
  
That made Sarah start. Fiancee? Jareth was going to be married? Somewhere inside of her something died. But she denied it. No, she didn't love this slave driving baby snatcher!   
  
"Really?" Sarah sneered. "And where is the lucky lady?"  
  
A wince stole Jareth's features as he turned away. The anger abruptly died in Sarah's chest. The sadness and pain she saw in his eyes… it was so haunting. It was like the look someone got in their eyes when they had no hope. And Sarah, just from glimpsing at it, felt as if she was going to cry.  
  
"She's dead," Jareth croaked, his throat sore from withheld tears. "She died four hundred years ago in a week and six days."  
  
"Oh Jareth… I'm sorry…" Sarah apologized. She walked up to Jareth and held him in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Oh Sarah…" Jareth sighed as he held her. Her warm body was the sweetest thing her ever had the pleasure of holding. It warmed his cold heart and made him forget his sorrows, even if it was only for a short time.  
  
Sarah leaned into his arms, loving the warm embrace. Yes, she wanted this. The feel of his arms around her. She could picture it now. A night of love making in his bed under his silk sheets and his arms holding her all night long… keeping her safe. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine at the thought of it.  
  
He felt her shiver and prayed it wasn't in disgust. "Are you cold?"  
  
His British voice cut through her thoughts like a knife through butter. Stepping back, she nodded trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
With a flick of his hands, a fire flamed to light in the large gothic fireplace. "Better?"  
  
She stared at the fire. "Do you have something against mortals?"  
  
"No, Sarah. It's a very complex topic…"  
  
Sarah stepped back from it, her anger flaring again. She glared at him as she spoke. "How is it complex? Do use them as slaves or not?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Liar," Sarah growled. "Why did you 'buy' us last night?"  
  
Jareth glared this time. Anger growing in his chest. "Why you ungrateful mortal, I bought you your freedom!"  
  
Sarah's glared deepened. "Oh, so it's mortal now? Is that all I am to you, a mortal? That you can have as a slave?"  
  
"I can't change what is and in the Underground mortals aren't considered useful past the age of six."  
  
Sarah stepped closer to him, her anger snapping in her eyes. "So I'm not 'useful' now? I bet that you thought I'd be 'useful' between your bed sheets!" She shouted. She reached back to slap his face.  
  
Jareth caught her wrist and held it. "You're right, I did!" Jareth shouted back. He continued in a low raspy voice. "I want you. I've always wanted you. And yes, I did fantasize about you in my bed."  
  
Sarah's hatred twisted into disgust. "You filthy pig! All this time all you wanted to do was rape me and I actually believed-" She went to punch him with her free arm but it was no use. It was trapped in the iron grasp of her other hand.  
  
Jareth shook Sarah harshly by her wrists. "Don't you see, foolish Sarah? If I wanted to rape you, I could have done it long ago! When I saw you the first time, when you wished your brother away to me, in the obulette, in the ballrooom…" he hissed the last one at her. "I could have taken you at anytime-"  
  
"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU!" Sarah cried at him, her face mere inches from him. A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Jareth shouted back.   
  
They both froze at his outburst. Jareth in a horrified shock and Sarah in a state you disbelief.  
  
"You… love me?" Sarah whispered. Another tear.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. Yes. I love you." Jareth admitted, his half-mast eyes on hers.  
  
Sarah tilted her head and looked into his eyes. Another tear.  
  
They both lunged at each other at the same time. Their lips connected harshly, their passion seeking seeking seeking, yet finding no release. Sarah clutched at Jareth's shoulders while he pulled her waist tight against his. Their bodies fused together with a surrendering moan from each person. Sarah felt the evidence of her effect on Jareth pressing against her thigh. And she pulled him closer still.  
  
After all, she did love him.  
  
*  
  
She watched the scene. It had been so long since she and Jareth had loved each other. He had called her his Queen. And she had simply called him 'love'. But it's been years. Hundreds of long years. It's taken her so long to get back to herself, back to the Underground. She watched sadly, Jareth's Queen. But through her tears, she smiled. She had her turn. It was Sarah's now.  
  
*  
  
Sarah pulled away from the kiss first. One of Jareth's hands was resting on her breast, the other hung on her waist, still holder her tightly.  
  
"Jareth, we have to stop…" Sarah whispered against his lips.  
  
He nearly moaned at the feel of her lips moving against his as she spoke. "Why? Why must we stop?"  
  
Sarah looked away, embarrassed. "If we don't stop know… and Jareth… I'm not ready for that…"  
  
Jareth looked at her, his eyes softening to comprehension. "Oh Sarah, I-"  
  
At that moment, the doors of the study opened up. Jareth and Sarah jumped several feet apart. And Jareth was ready to yell at the goblin that had disturbed him when he saw who it was.  
  
"Rei," Jareth stated.  
  
"You guys didn't hear me knock?" Rei asked. She looked at Sarah and Jareth's disheveled state and her eyes widened. And Jareth's trademark smirk twisted onto her lips. "And now I see why…"  
  
Sarah blushed and her jaw dropped and her best friend's statement.  
  
Jareth just laughed.  
  
Rei smiled. "So if you guys aren't all too busy, I was wondering if people eat around here?"  
  
Jareth returned the smile and nodded. "Of course, shall we?" He took Sarah's arm and they led the way, sharing secret smiles.  
  
Rei just shook her head and followed. 


	9. In which we're given paradise, but only ...

CS: *is holding a sign that says "THE END IS NEAR!"  
  
Disclaimer: *cries hysterically*  
  
Chapter Eight: "In which we're given paradise, but only for a day…"  
  
The week passed quickly for the trio. Soon it seemed as though they had always been there and together. Jareth forgot any thought at all of sending the two back Aboveground. He and Sarah had been drawn even closer still and he had taken quite a liking to Rei. Having her around made him feel twice as secure. Whenever something troubled him about Sarah, he had no difficulty going to Rei and asking her for help. Rei and Jareth had become fast friends, and were often found poking fun at each other. The only thing that interfered with their private haven was the fact that Jareth had a meeting with Erik later that day. But Jareth didn't mind, in fact he was looking foreword to introducing his best friend to Sarah and Rei.  
  
But of course, this is merely the calm before the storm…  
  
After all, paradise never lasts long.  
  
*  
  
Jareth and Sarah were sitting on a swing in Jareth's private gardens. They were smiling and whispering to each other, giggling at private jokes and kissing on occasion. Sarah's green eyes were brought out by her emerald dress. Her dress matched Jareth's vest and leggings as they swayed back and forth on the swing, not a care in the world.  
  
Rei was a few meters away, smiling at the couple. In front of her was an easel as she painted the vision of happiness before her. Her white dress flew about her in the breeze as she stroked a new layer of paint onto the canvas. She sang to her self as she painted,  
  
"Whether bright or  
Melancholy  
Rough and ready  
Finely spun  
Whether with a thousand players  
Or a lonely cast of one…"  
  
Rei looked down at her paint set and noticed a color that she needed was missing. She must have left it inside.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to go inside for a minute. Try not to miss me!" she called as she retreated into the castle.  
  
Jareth and Sarah chuckled and leaned in to share a kiss.  
  
"JARETH!" roared a voice.  
  
With a puff of black smoke, Darien appeared. And not only was he pissed. No he was really, really mad. Now, whether that is mad as in insane or mad as in enraged… it's hard to tell.  
  
Jareth stood immediately. "What is it now, baby brother?"  
  
"Don't act so innocent brother! I thought that it couldn't have been you but no one else would have the balls to do it."  
  
"Do what?" Jareth asked, getting more and more irritated by the minute.  
  
"More of my shipments, Jareth dear." Darien growled. "Old AND New, there is no one left! Whoever it was took all of my property! And not only are they missing, they are Aboveground and marked!"  
  
Jareth gasped, "They're marked?"  
  
"YES!" shouted Darien. "Marked as in they can never come back unless the person who marked them removed the claim! Only someone with an incredible amount of power could have done that!"  
  
Jareth attempted to reason with him. "Darien, think logically. I am bound to my word! There is no possible way that I could-."  
  
"There is ALWAYS a way with you! You always get your way! Now, it's my turn!"  
  
Darien lashed out and grabbed Sarah by the hair. Sarah cried out in pain as Darien twisted her into his embrace. "Now, remove the mark or I'm making your dear Sarah my newest slave."  
  
Jareth, in desperation, cries out, "I didn't do it!"  
  
"You did! You did, you lying bastard! And until you tell me, Sarah will pay the consequences!" With that said, Darien ground his hips into Sarah's behind. He pulled her close and violated her, his hands rough and groping.  
  
"Stop!" a voice cries out. "He can't do a thing."  
  
*  
  
Review, please or you wont know how it ends... 


	10. I Know the Truth and It Shocks Me

CS: SEE MY SITE for cast pages and more...   
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN LABY!  
  
Chapter Nine: "I know the truth and it shocks me"  
  
Darien swung around to face the voice. Sarah, still in his cruel grip, yelped at jolt of pain.   
  
Darien chuckled sinisterly, "You? Darling, you can't do a thing."  
  
Rei raised one delicate eyebrow and smirked. "Since when? For as long as I remember I kicked your ass the Summerlands and back."  
  
Jareth froze. Something was off with Rei, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something frightfully familiar was glittering in her eyes. Especially since she used an Underground term…  
  
Darien's smirk deepened, "Child, I think you might have lost your head. It was only thanks to Jareth that you are all in one piece."  
  
Rei laughed outright, taking a step closer. "Tut, tut, tut… Darien. It is because of Jareth that YOU are all in one piece."  
  
"Rei…" Sarah asked, perplexed, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Indeed, girl… what are you talking about?" Darien questioned, equally confused.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me…" She smirked, only a few feet away from him. "But then again you were never much in the brain department."  
  
Sarah gasped. During that sentence, Rei's voice had broken. Her slight British tint had turned into a flowing British accent. It had become deeper, powerful, magical…   
  
Darien's head tilted, a flash of reminiscence crossed his eyes. "Wait… I do know you from some where…"  
  
Jareth, however, had stopped breathing. His eyes had grown wide and his mouth stood agape. Her voice, that beautiful voice that had haunted his dreams for hundreds of years…  
  
"Maybe if I did this it would help?" She asked mockingly. One blink and her chocolate brown eyes were sapphire blue.  
  
Darien gasped, "No…"  
  
Rei's smile was sad this time, "Yes…"  
  
The three watched with amazement as Rei changed. Her blond hair changed to blood red, starting from the roots. Her tan skin became unnaturally fair and her soft features schooled into more prominent, drastic lines. The Rei Sarah had known was gone and before her stood a goddess carved out of marble.  
  
Jareth's heart rose to his throat. He couldn't believe it. They told her that she was dead…  
"Reishia?"  
  
And suddenly it all made sense. Sarah was surprised she didn't see it before…  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::   
  
** "I've been looking for you!" cried a stranger.  
  
"You have?" asked Sarah, confused as to who this blonde was.  
  
"Yes, you're Sarah right?"  
  
"Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"Reis," the stranger froze. "Rei, Rei Faen. It's nice to meet you." **  
  
** "… I know this might sound bazaar. But I swear it happened. My ring was missing and my clothes were dirty and my room was a mess!" Sarah exclaimed, begging her friend to believe her.  
  
"Don't worry Sarah, I believe you." Rei smiled at her, reassuringly.  
  
Sarah was surprised that she had believed her so easily, but her friends expression was genuine.**  
  
** Rei was washing the dishes with Sarah in their apartment when she hissed and dropped a pan.  
Sarah jumped at the sound and glanced over at Rei. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rei smiled at her friend. "It's okay, the water was just to hot." She rubbed her fingers.  
  
Sarah picked up the iron skillet and finished washing the dishes. She never even realized the water was luke warm. **  
  
**"You okay?" Sarah asked, concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, just thinking about the case and stuff."**  
  
**Rei sighed and went to lean on the bars but jolted away from them.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, concerned at Rei's sudden movement.   
  
"My back's sore," Rei explained hastily.**  
  
** Darien stalked closer to the cage and Sarah watched as he buckled over.   
  
"Iron," he hissed. **  
  
** "Look at this, Rei. It says that Iron is deadly to magical creatures." Sarah said, looking up from her book. **  
  
** Sarah was sobbing hysterically as she was dragged away from her friend. She glanced over at Rei and that she was paying attention to every step they took almost as if she wanted to know how to get back in.**  
  
**"YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER!" Sarah screamed, close to tears. She stopped struggling and turned to Rei. "She's gonna die, Rei… I- I don't want her to die."  
  
Rei held her in a fierce embrace and hushed her. "Sh, we'll get her back. We'll get them all back…"**  
  
::PRESENT::  
  
Jareth however was stuck on only one or two memories.  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
** Jareth held Reishia close. They stared up at the stars, her head on his shoulder.  
The comfortable silence was broken when Jareth spoke. "Thank you."  
  
"For what, my love?" She said, turning to Jareth.  
  
"For everything."  
  
Reishia smiled, "It's all I have to give."  
  
And she kissed him.**  
  
**Rei looked at Jareth for a moment. "But you've been hurt badly too. And not just by her."  
  
"Well, yes. I suppose everyone has," Jareth started, sitting down next to Rei.  
  
"You loved her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, very much. She was my everything."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"She was taken away, I haven't seen her since. I've never felt so much pain…" Jareth said, remembering.  
  
"And then you met Sarah…"  
  
"Yes, and I fell for her." Jareth sighed.  
  
"And you love them both."  
  
"That is the dilemma," Jareth stopped, realizing he had poured out almost everything to this stranger who seemed so familiar…  
  
"You are very easy to talk to," Jareth said, looking at her. "Do I know you?"  
  
Rei looked at him and stood. "No, I just have one of those faces, I suppose. I get that a lot."  
  
The clock chimed. Thirteen o' clock.  
  
"It's late," Rei said. "I should get some sleep. Good night, rest easy." Rei turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Rei," he called. She turned and looked at him. "Thank you for everything." He turned around to walk to his chambers.  
  
She smiled and said, "It's all I have to give." **  
  
::PRESENT::  
  
Darien threw Sarah aside.   
  
"But I… I KILLED YOU!" Darien growled, enraged. 


	11. Evil's a Distinctful Smell

CS: Check out my website! The URL is in my profile!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *grasps Jareth* But I wanna own him!!!   
  
Chapter Ten: "Evil's a distinctive smell."  
  
"But I… I KILLED YOU!" Darien growled, enraged.  
  
Reishia's eyes narrowed. "No, you attempted to kill me," she hissed.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened. "You tried to KILL her?" He bellowed.  
  
Jareth was incensed. He tried to kill his sweet Reishia all because he had scorned her. And then his brother had the nerve to come back to him and be the shoulder to cry on. It had been centuries since he had last seen his lover and he had suffered, believing she was dead. All that suffering for nothing…  
  
"What- how- how?" Darien sputtered.  
  
"You stabbed me with iron. I was poisoned and near death. I had to escape to the one place where I knew you couldn't follow," Reishia whispered hoarsely.  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "Dreams… you sent yourself into a mortals dream!"  
  
Reishia just smiled.  
  
Sarah, however, was shocked. Dreams… Rei had escaped into her dreams! She was the strange woman who gave her the book Labyrinth when she was six! Sarah looked at Rei. She was the cause of all of this. Rei had personally made sure that Sarah was linked into the labyrinth. She was the one who guided her when she was young. But she could never see her face, only her eyes… bright sapphires that shone with magic and love.  
Darien glared at Reishia, "It was you who stole my slaves!"  
  
"You really need to work on your glares, love," said Reishia, clearly not fazed. "You look like an irritated puppy."  
  
"YOU STOLE MY SLAVES!" Darien screamed, his fists clenching at his sides.  
  
"I believe I heard you the first time, no need to become a broken record," Reishia smirked. "And I didn't steal them, I returned them."  
  
"You- what?" Darien said, refusing to believe what she had done.  
  
"Oh boy, I forgot that your IQ matched that of a goblin.," Reishia taunted, rolling her eyes. "I. Took. Them. Back. Aboveground. They. Are. Not. Coming. Back. Ever." She paused. "Did you get it the second time around?"  
  
Darien stood there, so enraged he couldn't speak clearly.  
  
Reishia tried hard not to laugh when she was grabbed from behind.  
  
Jareth had wrapped her in a fierce hug, pulling her into his warm embrace.  
  
"You're alive," he whispered over and over. He smelled her hair, peaches and lilies. He held her close to his body, never wanting to release her.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered, shutting her eyes and returning his embrace. Slowly, she pulled away. "As much as I would love to continue with this, it isn't the time."  
  
Jareth nodded and released her. His eyes moved and spotted Sarah still on the floor. He was going to move to get her when Reishia beat him to it, however, Darien had snapped out of his coma and pressed an iron blade into Reishia's back. She yelped and attempted to step away but he caught her around the waist.   
  
"What's the matter, sweet cheeks? I thought you liked it rough." He chuckled evilly in her ear. "Do you remember? This is where I stabbed you last time," he said, pressing the blade closer to the small of her back. "Maybe I should cut your throat this time as well to make sure you stay dead."  
  
"Leave her alone," Sarah bit out. Her body was rigid and a fire of rage glinted in her eyes.  
  
Darien smirked and grabbed Sarah by her hair. She screamed, struggling against his hold. With a bolt of magic, he froze her body. A second blade appeared in his hand about her throat.  
  
"Remember Sarah, iron kills mortals, too," he taunted. His eyes stared at his brother. "Well Jareth, this is quite the predicament that you are in. So who will you choose? Your first love or your mortal whore."  
  
*  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Jareth: Do as she says or I'll destroy your Labyrinth films!  
CS: Wow, I think you're getting the hang of this...  
Jareth: Scary isn't it? 


	12. Forcing Us To Prove That the Hardest Thi...

DISCLAIMER: Me no own  
  
A/N: A special thanks to Vara for reviewing all my chapters and giving me a new idea for the end.  
  
Chapter Eleven: "Forcing Us To Prove That the Hardest Things We've Done Are Easy"  
  
This wasn't happening. Mentally, Jareth was denying this all. This couldn't have happened to him. Darien was not making him choose between his current love and his first love. This couldn't be happening.  
  
The storm that was swirling around the inside of Jareth's head did not show on the outside. In fact, he was standing still. So still, that he looked more like a statue than a Fae. His whole body was tensed and his eyes were staring into Darien's.  
  
"Don't make me do this, I CANNOT!" Jareth yelled, loosing his composure.  
  
"Yes," Darien hissed. "Now do it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sarah and Reishia were giving each other hand symbols that they had learned from the FBI. Their eyes met, each pair determined. Sarah mouthed the countdown.  
  
'3…2…1'  
  
Sarah quickly twisted Darien's hand in the opposite direction, his wrist at the breaking point. At the same time Reishia rolled away from him and took his arm with her until she was behind him. With a jerk, she dislocated his shoulder.  
  
Darien screamed in pain at his nearly broken wrist and his dislocated shoulder. Jareth stared, shocked. Wasn't he supposed to save the day?  
  
Sarah ripped the knife away from Darien and stepped back. She gave him a right hook and a roundhouse kick for good measure. With an angry scream, she kneed him in the balls, his body crumpling. But the women were merciless. Reishia pulled him up by his hair and tugged the knife out of his loose hand. She sunk his own knife into his back, exactly where he had stabbed her. Darien released a startled gasp as he felt the knife penetrate his skin.  
  
Reishia pulled him close to her chest. "I bet you wish you had killed me right about now." She whispered harshly before twisting the knife. "Goes to show you, never mess with two pissed off women, it's fatal."  
  
Darien tried to respond but all that came out was a gasp of pain. Before he could find words Reishia ripped the knife out of his back and slit his throat. She stepped back as his body fell forward. He tried to stop the blood and reached out for his brother, his eyes pleading. Slowly his eyes became dull as he collapsed into a puddle of his own blood.   
  
Reishia dropped the blade and stared down at her once white dress. Blood stained where Darien's wounds had pressed against her and where his knife had scratched her.  
  
Sarah stepped back so that the migrating puddle of blood didn't stain her shoes. There was a scratch on her neck and her hair was messy but otherwise she had no marks from the battle.  
  
Jareth attempted to regain his composure as he sputtered out, "How did you-? What?" He stared down at his dead brother, only feeling the tiniest stab of remorse. "You killed him."   
  
He stared at Reishia and then at Sarah. "Wow." 


	13. I'm Sorry For Everything I've Said and F...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own A I D A as much as I would like to take credit for it. But I am not nor related to Elton John and/or Tim Rice. AND I do NOT own Labyrinth. *swears* But, any characters that do not appear in Aida and/or Labyrinth are MINE! MINE I tell you, MINE!!!  
  
Chapter Twelve: "I'm Sorry For Everything I've Said and For Everything I Forgot to Say Too."  
  
Sarah was way ahead of Jareth. She was angry. She stomped over to Reishia and slapped her. Jareth's jaw fell open as Reishia's hand came to her cheek.  
  
"I guess I deserved that," she whispered.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!" Sarah yelled, furious. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we trusted each other! I thought we were friends!" Sarah paused, stepping back. Her eyes shone with tears as she bit out, "But I guess I was wrong."  
  
She twirled, her hair slapping into Rei's face and stomped off. There was no question about it. Sarah Williams was mad.  
  
Reishia looked at the ground. Jareth reached out and touched her shoulder. Her body tensed before she straightened out. Jareth opened his mouth to say something but she spoke first.  
  
"You still have a choice to make, Jareth," she looked at him. Her sapphire eyes reflected the pain hidden beneath. "You can't have us both. Sarah loves you. I love you. You love us. But you can't have both of us." Her eyes turned away from him. "I suspect you're going to have a hard time sleeping tonight."  
  
Jareth frowned, hating the bitter truth in her statement.   
  
"Make the right choice, Jareth. I'll talk to you in the morning. Right now I'm going to try to make amends with Sarah." She turned away. "Goodnight."  
  
She left Jareth in the garden. Alone and Confused.  
  
*  
  
Sarah was calmer now. She stared out into the labyrinth from the perch on her windowsill. Her eyes were blank. She didn't even hear the knocking until it was accompanied by a voice.   
  
"Sarah, can I come in?" Rei called.  
  
Slowly, Sarah tore her eyes from the labyrinth and replied. "Yes, you may."  
  
Rei entered and shut the door gently behind her.  
  
Her feet barely made a sound as she glided across the floor before sitting in a car opposite of Sarah.   
  
Rei broke the tense silence between them. "Sarah, I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Is that what you came here for?" Sarah replied, her voice indifferent. "Well then, you completed your task. You can leave."  
  
Rei's lips curved into a smile as she shook her head. "You sound just like him."  
  
Sarah smiled in remembrance, "He once told me that I was as cruel as he."  
  
Rei sighed and said, "I know this is hard for you. To know that I've lied to you all this time. But I wish to request that you allow me to explain myself."  
  
Sarah wanted to yell at her to get out but she refused to turn back into the old Sarah. "Proceed."  
  
"The last time I was here I was Queen of the Warriors. My life has changed since then. When I was a youth, I met Jareth, Darien, and his close friend, Erik. All three of them were handsome and they seemed to like me. Many males disliked me because of my strength. I was stronger in both physical and magical fields than most of the Fae. It scared men away because they were used to submissive women."  
  
"As time passed Jareth and I fell in love. While Erik excepted this and remained one of my dearest friends, Darien couldn't take the rejection. It burned him from the inside that I chose his older brother over him. He never acted upon that rage until years later. But until that time, Jareth and I were in bliss. We were engaged and had begun to plan our wedding."  
  
Sarah's mouth turned into a frown. Jareth loved Rei. Rei was so much more graceful and beautiful than she was. When it came time for him to chose, he would most definitely pick her.  
  
"I was also causing quite a stir in the Underground. Not only was I the first Warrior Queen without a King, I refused to take mortal slaves. In fact, I was appalled. Jareth and several of my friends including Erik started a campaign against mortal slavery. Jareth started to take in abused and unwanted children."  
  
Sarah gasped. "Was that-?"  
  
"Yes, that was how it started. His father was furious and cursed him. He turned every child he had taken care of into a goblin. Soon the Council named Jareth the Goblin King. He fought against the title, but he found that it was in vain. He was forced to take children when he was called upon and turn them into goblins unless the wisher was able to solve the labyrinth."  
  
Sarah suddenly understood Jareth's predicament. Her eyes closed as she imagined Jareth having to do a job he hates. His anger and aloofness were caused by self-hatred.  
  
"Slowly, we got more and more followers on our side. But people were starting to rally against us as well. Finally, there was a war. They attacked my castle because I was the source of the trouble. It happened too suddenly to alert anyone. My people fought and died for the freedom of mortals. Darien came into my room and told me that he had been wanting to do this for a while," Rei started to get choked up. "I pleaded with him, begging him to have some sympathy for the mortals. He pulled me close and chuckled. I never saw the knife coming. I backed away from him in shock, my hand touching the blood flowing from my back. I backed too far and fell from my window. As I fell, I whispered a final incantation. I sent myself to the Purest Dreamer. You, Sarah."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I remember… you gave me the labyrinth book." Sarah glanced at Rei. "Why?"  
  
"Because it was your destiny. The Purest Dreamer was supposed to conquer the labyrinth."  
  
Sarah's forehead wrinkled as she licked her lips. Her innocent eyes turned to Rei as she begged her, "Continue, please."  
  
Rei smiled at her before continuing.   
  
"I remained in your dreams until I had regained my strength. I changed my appearance and became a mortal so that Darien or anyone else who wanted to kill me would not recognize me. I used only small, undetectable spells. I entered your life the year you found the labyrinth." She paused. "And… I believe you know the rest."  
  
Sarah looked at her before asking, "There is just one question you haven't answered. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"My name is detectable." At Sarah's blank look, Rei explained further. "In the Underground when royalties name is spoken it can be heard anywhere. So they placed a spell to search for my name." Rei smiled. "And plus, I didn't want you to do anything stupid. It was better you remain ignorant until it was necessary for you to know. If you wished me away to the Underground or told my story to the wrong person I would be revealed instantly."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened with comprehension. She looked at Rei, her body so different now. She would never know that this was her friend if she didn't look into her eyes. The kind, funny, trusting, and incredible person lingered in her eyes.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" Rei asked, her eyes pleaded.  
  
"Yes," Sarah replied, nodding her head. "Yes, I can."  
  
Rei smiled a smile so bright that Sarah had no choice but to reciprocate. Rei hugged her friend close.   
  
"Don't ever lie to me again!" Sarah whispered in her friend's ear.   
  
"I promise," Rei said, hugging her friend tight. "Same to you."  
  
"I promise," Sarah answered.  
  
The two women smiled at each other before Rei stood.  
  
"Well it's getting late and I have to get some beauty sleep," she said, heading toward the door.  
  
"You need it," Sarah quipped.  
  
"Oh you!" Rei smiled. She opened the door.  
  
"Thank you, Rei… Reishia…." Sarah drawled unsure what to call her.  
  
"Rei is fine," her friend said.  
  
"Rei… thank you for being my friend. I don't think I could have made it without you."  
  
Rei smiled and said, "It's all I have to give."   
  
She shut the door and left Sarah. Happy and Complete.  
  
*  
  
Please Review, I'm loosing confidence... 


	14. How an affair of the Heart Survives Days...

BIG BIG BIG thank you to eruesse amd Gwenevire, you guys are the sweetest. Anyway, I'm warning you- the end is near. And the closer I get to the end, the meaner I get with the cliffies! WARNING NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: La-l-l- *can't bare to say it so she writes it. She holds up a paper that says "No, I do not own Aida or ..."*  
Jareth: What's that last word say?  
CS: *writes it down and holds it up, it says "..."*  
Jareth: Still can't make it out, dearest.  
CS: It says Labyrinth! L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H! Labyrinth, num nuts! I DON'T OWN IT!   
Jareth: *chuckles*  
CS: *glares* That is the LAST time I let you narrarate my author's notes!  
Jareth: *pouts* Please!  
CS: No! *looks at you* Enjoy! *walks out*  
Jareth: No! No? How can you say no? You always say yes when I do the "puppy dog pouty thing"!!! *runs after her*  
Chapter Thirteen: "How an affair of the Heart Survives Days Apart and Hurried Nights."  
  
Jareth stared at Reishia's hair. The long blood red river of hair swayed gently in the afternoon's wind. She was standing on the balcony in his study, overlooking the gardens. The breeze brought the scent of her to his nose, peaches and lilies. Sarah didn't smell like that… she smelled like roses and vanilla. He took a step closer to his first love. His steps could barely be heard but Rei detected the shift in the air and twirled around.  
  
Her face crumpled when she took Jareth in. "Oh Jareth…"  
  
Dark circles hung beneath his dull, sorrowful eyes. His face was far too pale and his hair too straggly.   
  
"I suppose you were right, not one ounce of sleep," he said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Reishia's eyes were soft and she held out her hand to him. "Come, sit down."  
  
"I'm supposed to be the host!" he joked, smiling at her.  
  
"I suppose, but right now you need a helping hand," she said, shuffling him into a chair and seating herself.  
  
"Reishia, I-"  
  
She interrupted him. "Jareth I want you to know that no matter who you choose, my perspective shall not change."  
  
"Reishia, I love you. When they came to me and told me that you were dead… I couldn't believe it. I screamed, I yelled, I broke things, I killed…" He paused, looking away from her beautiful face. "I couldn't stand it. As time went by, I had too much sadness for tears. The empty ache remained in my heart, a constant reminder of what I lost."  
  
He swallowed. "And then Sarah came. And it was my light in the darkness. The darkness you had left me in. She changed my whole world, turning it upside down. I felt that familiar ache for company, for love. I was so scared to be hurt again, Reishia. I couldn't bear the pain. So, I cruelly pushed her away from me. But even in her ignorance, in her foolish youth, she started to love me too."  
  
He felt the walls about his heart start to crumple. He felt as though he was laid naked in front of her. He had never felt this way before, so vulnerable, so insecure. He wanted to cry because of this unfair decision. But he couldn't, crying was for fools. Crying made you weak.  
  
He felt a warm hand on his own. He looked down to find Reishia kneeling at his feet. She grasped his hand in her own, squeezing it to give him support.  
  
"Jareth, you've always trusted me, don't throw me away now. I will never see you as someone weak." Her eyes seemed to glitter like gems. Nothing but support lay within them.  
  
"You can tell me your decision, no matter what it is. Make your choice, Jareth. Make the right choice."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
His heart was beating so fast, 180 beats per minute. He went it pound harshly against his ribcage. He could barely hear his own thoughts above the loud thumping of his heart.  
  
He chose.  
  
Rei's lips stretched into a small smile before her eyes grew dull. "Well," she said reluctantly, "You better go tell her your decision, Jareth."  
  
He nodded. Slowly.  
  
He stood. Slowly.   
  
He walked out of the room, heading toward the gardens,  
  
Toward Sarah.  
  
This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.  
  
*  
  
*laughs evilly*  
  
5 Reviews or I leave it here! 


	15. Too Many Choices Tear Us Apart, I Don't ...

DISCLAIMER: I don't-  
  
*camera dips to her breasts*  
  
CS: HEY!   
  
Spike: Wohat?  
  
CS: *pulls the camera up to her head* My face is up here!  
  
Spike: I was just admiring the view! *trys to dip again*  
  
CS: ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!!!  
  
- INTERMISSION-  
  
*finally comes back into focus. The camera shows Claire- she is now using a "fear" camera- y'know, the ones strapped to your body?*  
  
CS: Okay, last time Jareth told his decision to Rei. Now it's time for Sarah to know.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: "Too Many Choices Tear Us Apart, I Don't Want to Love Like That"  
  
Sarah sat in the middle of the garden. The sensation that filled her senses was amazing. The colors brightened the sky and a soft breeze sent the sweet smell of flowers to her nose. She sighed happily and shut her eyes. The warmth from the sun lulled her to sleep.  
  
Jareth watched her. A dark beauty amid the sea of flowers. Jareth knew that what he was about to do would change his life forever. He prayed for strength and grasped for it blindly. He took a step closer. She was so beautiful. Her long dark hair rested on her shoulders. Her passionate eyes were hidden from his view. Her deep breathing was hypnotic.  
  
He sat beside her on the stone bench and tried to figure out where he was going to touch her. Finally, he placed his hand on her right knee and called to her.  
  
"Sarah… Sarah, wake up."  
  
Her eyes fluttered like butterfly wings before her chocolate eyes found his.  
  
She smiled up at him, "What a pleasant sight to wake-up to."  
  
He half smiled and took both of her hands into his.  
  
"Sarah… you know that I love you, right?" his voice was timid, he was being extremely careful.  
  
Her smile dropped from her face as she assumed a more serious expression. She simply nodded a response.  
  
"You also know I love Reishia," he stated.   
  
A frown formed on her face. Her heart sunk to her stomach, her mind desperately trying to build a wall about her heart.   
  
"I'm a very fortunate man, Sarah. I have loved two beautiful, intelligent, amazing women. And to know it was reciprocated filled my soul with the deepest passion." He paused, unsure how to word this. "The only tragedy is that I can't have them both. Sarah-"  
  
Sarah stood quickly. "Stop! I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to tell me you chose Rei. My heart couldn't bare it. Just send me back." She turned and started away.  
  
Jareth ran after her. When he caught up to her he grasped her by the arm and spun her to him. "Sarah, I-"  
  
"No! Please! I can't bare it, okay, I can't. Stop, if you love me you'll stop."  
  
"Sarah, listen to me!" Jareth was becoming desperate.  
  
But so was Sarah. "Please send me home, Jareth, please!" her voice was strained with emotion. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she fought against his hold on her. But his grip was like iron. "I can't stay here and watch you love another. Please, have some-"  
  
Her strained voice was cut off by Jareth's lips covering her own. He pulled her into his embrace, one arm about her waist, his free hand in her hair. She struggled against him, beating at his chest. But it was no use, the more she fought, the more passionate his kiss became. Eventually, she relaxed in his arms and started to kiss him back. Finally, he released her lips only to pull her to his body, his chin resting on her head.  
  
"Why must you torment me? Now that I know I can't have you."  
  
"I'll let you go if you answer one question."  
  
She nodded and looked at his boots.  
  
Jareth's slim fingers grasped her chin and tilted her head so that their eyes met.   
  
And silently, he bid goodbye to the first love he had ever known.  
  
"Sarah… will you marry me?"  
  
Sarah froze, the question not registering. "W-what did you say?"  
  
"Will you marry me, Sarah? Will you make me the happiest man on this earth?" Jareth asked, passion filling his voice.  
  
She stared at him and fell deep into his mismatched eyes. "Oh Jareth… yes! Yes!"  
  
Jareth laughed and picked her up, twirling her about. Her laughter mixed with his before the happy couple kissed again.  
  
THE END!  
  
CS: *moving out of the way from the peach pies* KIDDING! JUST KIDDING! Jez, people- can't you take a joke? Anyway, as I stated before, there IS more. So please, review for this chaper!!!  
  
5 reviews or no more story... 


	16. I Try to Blame It on Fortune Some Kind o...

CS: *starts to cry* This is the second to last chapter... only ONE to go! A H U G E thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are the inspiration! *sighs* Yes, that was WAY too corny- deal with it!  
  
Disclaimer: *holds up a microphone* Will the real Jim Henson please stand up? I repeat, will the real Jim Henson please stand up? *sits down* We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: "I Try to Blame It on Fortune- Some Kind of Twist In My Fate"  
  
Reishia watched the couple from the balcony. She tried to be happy for them, but her heart was shattered. It wasn't fair that they were happy and she was miserable and alone. She felt the sobs in her chest but refused to release them.  
  
"Every story  
  
New or ancient  
  
Bagatelle or work of art  
  
All are tales of human failing  
  
All are tales of love at heart…"  
  
She chuckled bitterly, musing at the irony.  
  
She watched Sarah kiss Jareth. Her eyes narrowed.   
  
"Mine," she whispered. "He's mine!"  
  
"MINE!" her mind screamed.  
  
She whimpered from the restraints on her emotions. Her sadness melted away to leave untamed rage.  
  
"She took him from me! It's all her fault! If Sarah's not around he can be mine again." A gun formed in her hand. "That fucking whore took him from me! She took him away and now she must die. DIE!" she thought, raising her gun.  
  
She aimed at Sarah's head. As she was about to cock the gun, she paused. What was she doing? Her senses came back to her as she stepped back. She was just seriously thinking about killing her best friend! This wasn't even her fault. It was Darien's. He's the one that took her away from Jareth. But now Jareth wanted another. And could she really blame him? He had been left alone and miserable for decades, thinking she was dead. And now that she was back, it was too late.  
  
She was unwanted. He didn't love her anymore. She had nothing left. She was doomed to live a lonely existence in her castle, all alone for all eternity. Her free hand came up to her mouth, muffling the sobs that had escaped. She backed away from the balcony, stumbling inside. She shut the doors to the balcony and pulled the curtains across, not wanting the light inside.  
  
One tear escaped, then two. She couldn't live like this, with this tear in her heart. She looked at the gun in her hand. If someone had told her she was going to commit suicide someday, she would have laughed. But now it seemed like it was the only answer. For a second, she pitied the person who would find her body. She wondered who would come to her funeral and cry... or who will spit on her grave.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
She put the gun against her temple.  
  
Everything slowed but her heart raced.  
  
She whispered her goodbye.  
  
Took a deep breath-  
  
And pulled the trigger.  
  
*  
  
And yes, before you ask: I really AM that evil. Enjoy! And REVIEW please. 


	17. Every Story Is a Love Story

CS: Okay... this is the end, my friend.... (if you know where that is from, I shall put you in the sequal!)   
  
Chapter Sixteen: "Every Story Is A Love Story"  
  
BACKTRACK:  
  
One tear escaped, then two. She couldn't live like this, with this tear in her heart. She looked at the gun in her hand. If someone had told her she was going to commit suicide someday, she would have laughed. But now it seemed like it was the only answer.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
She put the gun against her temple.  
  
Everything slowed but her heart raced.  
  
She whispered her goodbye.  
  
Took a deep breath-  
  
And pulled the trigger.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-Click-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Empty. The gun wasn't loaded. The shock of what she had just done slammed into her like a freight train. If the gun had been loaded, she'd be dead. Dead. DEAD. deaddeaddeadnevermoregoneforeverwithoutasecondthoughtatalldeaddeadDeadDEadDEaDDEAD! With a startled cry, she threw the cursed object away from her. It turned into silver dust on impact.   
  
She couldn't believe what she had just done. She backed away from the pile of glitter until her back hit the wall. Her body slumped and she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it. How could she- how could she have done such a thing? And then Jareth would... If Jareth had found her body, oh goddess... if Jareth had found her body, he never would have forgiven himself! And Sarah, she'd feel SO guilty... and she wouldn't have gone with Jareth because she would feel so guilty! How could she have been so selfish? How could she have done such a thing?  
  
Bringing her knees to her chest, she stared at the dust, her eyes large and frightened. And suddenly, the dam broke. Her world came crashing down. And she cried. She cried so hard her chest ached. Tears of pain, sorrow, loneliness, and disappointment slid down her face. Her sobs echoed about her, the only sound in the large study. If Sarah saw Reishia now, she wouldn't believe this was Rei. Rei was confident, bright, and strong. How could she be reduced to this small broken child? So broken... so broken...  
  
Selfishselfishselfishi'dbedeaddeaddeadDEADgonenevermoreifjarethfoundherbodyselfishguiltshewouldntbewithhimdeadeadeadiwouldbegoneforeverandevernevermoresarahwouldfeelsoguiltyandselfishiamsoselfishhowcouldihavedonesuchathingleavemetodieiamsobadbadbadbadbadbadbadeaddeaddeaddead...  
  
*  
  
Erik put his shoulder-length mahogany hair into a ponytail. He looked into his mirror to make sure that he looked all right.   
  
Erik had never been vain but Jareth... Jareth on the other hand was ALWAYS vain. That was one of his worst traits. He had to look perfect. And Erik knew if he showed up wearing normal clothing, Jareth with laugh at him and poke at him all night. Erik smiled and shook his head- Good old Jareth.  
  
His white leggings clung to his muscular legs. He wore a red poet shirt, the neckline revealing the amulet that rested on his chest. A white cloak circled his body from his shoulders down to his white boots. He nodded his approval before disappearing from his kingdom.  
  
When he arrived in Jareth's study, he was surprised to find a woman sobbing in one of the corners. He stepped closer, feeling compassion for her. She wasn't mortal, but she had it in her aura. Perhaps she had wished a child away… he grimaced or worse, perhaps she was wished away. Her blood red hair curtained her face, hiding it from sight. Reishia had red hair like that... so beautiful. And when she smiled- like fire was she. But this wasn't Reishia, he reminded himself. She died. She's dead. Dead. He looked at the girl and decided to comfort her. He kneeled down to her level so he appeared safer to her. He reached out and lay one of his long-fingered hands on her own.  
  
"Miss?" he said gently.  
  
Her head raised and her hair fell back, revealing her identity. Erik gasped and fell back.  
  
"Reishia?" he whispered in disbelief.   
  
Her eyes were blank. She was unseeing. Blank.  
  
"Reishia...?" He reached out to touch her, almost to assure himself that she was real.  
  
When his hand touched her cheek, she awoke from her trace and looked at him. Her eyes shone with resignation. "Erik?"  
  
He came to her as she stood on shaky legs. Erik offered her a handkerchief.  
  
She smiled softly at him, wiping away her tears. "Thank you," she murmured.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Darien tried to kill me but I sent myself to the Purest Dreamer."  
  
"Darien? It was him?!?! I swear, I'm going to kill that bastard for what he tried to do to you!" he cried, outraged.  
  
"He's dead," she whispered.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Jareth's fiancee and I killed him," she explained, her voice trembling.  
  
"Jareth's fiancee…?" he froze as realization dawned on him. The Purest Dreamer was Sarah. THE Sarah, the one that stole Jareth's heart. And they were getting married. "Oh Reishia…"   
  
Reishia's chin trembled.  
  
"Oh love, I'm sorry…" he pulled Reishia into his embrace.  
  
At first she did nothing, but then she sobbed into his chest. He held her, rubbing her back and cooing nonsense into her ear.  
  
Reishia's sobs soon quieted, but she still clung to him. Needing the support, needing the comfort only he could supply. Her eyes closed as she felt him surround her, keeping her safe from herself.  
  
Erik looked down at the angelic face resting on his chest. How long had he dreamed of her in his arms? She felt so good in his embrace. Warm and firm, full of wiry strength. How could a creature so strong have skin this smooth? He closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace.   
  
They didn't know how long they stood there. For Reishia it felt like forever, for Erik it was not long at all.  
  
"Erik?" Reishia's voice broke the comforting silence.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Thank you, for everything," she said.  
  
"It's all I have to give," he responded.  
  
Her gaze found his as a sense of a new beginning filled her heart. He looked at her and saw what he had always seen. She looked at him, REALLY looked. When had his eyes gotten so green? When had he been so warm? So strong? Where had she been? Where did the past go? Did it slip out while she was sleeping? While she was dreaming? While she was drunk on passion? She didn't care. It never mattered. All that mattered was the future. And this- this WAS the future. Not the end of her life, but the dawning of a new time. Her time. A second chance. A New Life.  
  
She smiled when his lips touched hers.  
  
After all, every story is a love story.  
  
The beginning.  
  
Thank you to everyone who remained loyal to this story. I AM making a sequal but FIRST I am responding to a challenge from THE GREAT MELISSA DAVIS, author of "A New Path" and "The Hunger" (I LOVE YOU, MELISSA!!!).   
  
Sarah's adventure was over. She wakes up the next morning and revels with her defeat of both the Labyrinth and Jareth. Jareth, a person she was sure would be within her for the rest of her life. She had no idea.  
  
"All of Me"  
  
Coming soon to a computer near you...  
  
SEE YOU GUYS!!! LOVE YOU!  
  
Your obediant writer,  
  
CS  
  
PS. If you do not review, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. 


End file.
